when_light_dies_fanmade_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Serania
Succubi are the most evil creatures to ever be born, they don't deserve to exist. all they do is manipulate men with fantasies of their minds before killing them in bed......I will make sure all of them are Wiped out from Existence! Serania is the Main Female Protagonist of When Light Dies Series. Serania appears human but in reality is a Succubus, and is the Captain of the Guard in Warvil. She befriends Matarael upon thier first meeting and seeks to aid him in recovering his memories, and joins him when he forms the Order of Light. Serania is Metatron's Love Interest. Appearance Serania is a young beautiful woman with pale white Skin and has long black hair that goes to her waist. She is Red colored eyes, red-colored lips, and heart-shape earings. Serania as the Captain of the Warvil guards wears the Warvil guard outfit. She has Typical Knight Shoulder Pads and a Red-Leather like uniform that covers her torso and her arms with golden lining in the center of the torso and arms. But on her chest she wears a Angelic Breastplate this also hides her very large chest due to her being a succubus. On her legs she wears black silk boots with silver lining but does not wear shoes but foot-garments and does not wear gloves either. She has her nails on both feet and hands painted black and She wears a long Black Cape. Personality Serania is unique among her Kind: Succubi. Unlike most Succubus she does not use her abilities to seduce mortals and steal thier life-energies, as she hates being a succubus for unknown reasons and seems to hate the rest of her kind just as much. But despite this hatred she is rather kind and upbeat in nature never showing any signs of anger or depression or even seriousness such as despite Matarael falling out of the sky, she was open to helping him discover who he is quicker then Sigfried was. She also usually has a smile on her face and is constantly always trying to help her friends if thier in deep trouble or stressed out, as she helped Matarael due to his frustration of not knowing who he was, she told him about her past how she went through the same thing and told him they would find out no matter what. Serania also seems to have some feelings for Matarael though she tries to hide them as much as she can out of all her friends she worries about his saftey the most and is usually always seen by his side. She also constantly wonders who he is due to the mystery about him and how he seems to know things even the oldest beings don't, which makes her worried yet also have more feelings for him. Unlike Matarael though she does not see humans as "Perfect" this may be due to the fact she is a Succubus and knows what humans are capable of, though despite this she does not look down on humans but does not see them as perfect either. She believes any human is capable of being evil or committing heinous acts no matter who they are but also knows humans are capable of great good such as King Alexandor despite his obsession with Gold he still cares greatly for his kingdom and his people. Serania lacks any genuine knowledge of humans due to the lack of never been giving any info on them before leaving hell, this is most likely because her father was murdered and she never knew her mother. Upon learning Matarael was none other then Metatron himself. Serania's conversations or feelings for the Angel have not changed in the slightiest, She still cares for him and wants to aid him in the battle against Lazmadon any way she can. it is shown Serania has a great form of discomfort while in the Hell of Lust, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. Showing forms of Anxiety and comments of her saying "this place digusts me", indicate this Hell despite being her home, she has great disdain and disgust for. History Plot The Beginning Arc Armies of Hell Arc Legion of Desires Arc Arrival of the Old Ones Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Succubi Category:Order of Light